The Lost Queen
by Pretty Pirate
Summary: Things are quiet in Storybrooke for a while, but as usual, the quiet moments are interrupted by a new arrival. What's her story, and her connection to them? How will she affect the lives of the residents of Storybrooke? Grey shaded OC. Captain Swan.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm here with a new story!**

 **The setting is a bit different from current storyline. Robin's alive, and Belle is pregnant but very much awake, Emma and Killian have been living together for some time. This one is OC centred, but also majorly about CS, Henry, and their interaction with the OC. My OC(who hasn't been named yet) is a grey shaded character, whose motives and actions may be questionable, but she's a good girl at heart.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It wasn't like life in Storybrooke was uneventful.

But the recent calm had given her a sense of quiet, a false safety. Maybe that was why Belle thought it was a good idea to, for lack of better things to do, organize the inner room of her husband's shop.

There wasn't much to do, really. Rumplestiltskin kept everything in it's place every time he used it. Sighing, she made to close the door, go out and do something else to pass the time, but then it caught her eye.

It was a jewel, red in colour and glinting in the light. Belle picked it up. It looked ordinary enough, but knowing Rumple, it was either a magical object in itself or a part of one.

She looked beside it and found where it was from: an ornate box with a jeweled lock, except that the jewel in concern had fallen off. Rumple must have kept it there so that he could fix it when he returns. Just to confirm it, Belle held the jewel against it's holder, and it fitted. The only thing was that it fitted too well, apparently having fixed itself back to it's original place. A little too late, Belle realized her mistake, as the box opened and smoke swirled, fading away to reveal a woman.

Before she could run, the woman caught her. "Not so soon, darling." Belle's head hit the table and she slumped, knocked out. "First thing to know when around magical objects: don't mess with them if you don't know them. Would've expected better from the Dark One's wife."

The woman stood straight, observing her surroundings. She gave a last pitiful look at the unconscious woman, and strode out of the shop.

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, which Emma was quite pleased to say she was enjoying, snuggled against her pirate and watching a movie. To say that she wasn't the happiest to get a call from her father, telling them they were needed at the docks, would be an understatement. Reluctantly enough, they complied, and reached the docks in ten more minutes.

The sounds of metal clashing could be heard even above the crowd, and it wasn't really a surprise when they found themselves facing a swordfight.

Emma recognized the tall and muscular man as a dockworker she had encountered briefly. He was currently cornered against a boat, his sword trying to throw off his opponents, but not having much luck.

His opponent, Emma found was a woman with dark hair and a ferocity quite less likely to be rivaled. She fought using strategy rather than strength, which was proving to be an advantage. In no time, the man's sword was lying two feet away, while hers pointed at his throat.

"You are a traitor" the woman announced, "and now you're going to pay the price of betraying me!"

"Hey!" Emma yelled as she raised the sword. She stopped but didn't turn, her eyes still on her would-be victim. "You can't kill him!"

She chuckled. "Oh, can't I? I'd love to see you try and stop me..."

"HEY!" Emma screamed again, but the woman pointed her sword right at the man chest, not paying her any mind. Emma rushed at them, but collided with an invisible barrier. A protection spell. So that's why everyone was watching from afar.

It was too late. She broke past the spell only to find the woman taking her sword out of the blood covered body. She looked up at Emma and smirked.

She was young, Emma thought, quite young. Maybe not even twenty.

"You just murdered someone." Emma said, looking for a hint of remorse, or horror at what she had done out of her anger.

Her bright blue eyes stared back at her, unabashed. "Not the first time. Wouldn't be the last time."

"That's..."

"Evil? Horrible? Wrong? Tell someone who cares." she replied, shrugging. "Sorry you had to watch that, but he needed to be punished. I'll try and get out soon, leave this..." she stopped abruptly. She was blinking rapidly, as if fighting away the darkness clouding over, before she suddenly collapsed.


	2. Elizabeth

**A/N: _Italics=Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to raise her head, before groaning and slumping back into the pillow. "Why in heavens is the world spinning?"

Killian chuckled. "I'd say it's your head that's spinning."

She perked up, raising her head and blinking. "If it isn't Killian Jones… should have expected you."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Emma interrupted.

Killian scrutinized her, trying to figure out where he'd seen her, while she just shook her head and replied smugly, "I know everyone, Savior." She cast a knowing look at everyone present, Snow, David, Emma, Hook and, the farthest from her, Rumplestiltskin, lingering longer on the latter two. Emma shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Killian, who was still staring at the woman with a frown, trying to place her in his long memory.

"What? But how?" Emma asked. As far as she could remember, she had never seen this woman, and considering that the scene she created today didn't come from nowhere, she wasn't likely to be a quiet and observant town dweller.

She waved her hand. "Lots of free time when you're trapped. Little trick of mine kept me entertained." She said evasively, "Anyway, what the bloody hell am I doing back here?" She certainly didn't like the idea of being in Gold's shop.

"You were poisoned, the blade was laced with it and you got cut. Gold said could make the antidote, so we took you here." Emma explained, "Wait… _back_ here?"

"Ask him, he'll be able to tell better." She pointed towards Rumplestiltskin, a hint of venom in her voice. She then smirked, "Hello, Dark One. How's dear Belle? Didn't had a chance to check up on her after I knocked her out."

Gold's lips thinned. "Stay away from her."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not like you."

"Okay," Emma interrupted, "I'm not making out head or tail of this conversation, or whatever it is that's going on between you two, but that is a later concern. Who are you?"

"And why did you kill that man?" David added.

The woman sighed. "I'm… Beth. As you can see, I'm not exactly from here, but I was carried back and forth from the Enchanted Forest and this realm because I was among Rumplestiltskin's belongings." She gestured toward him. "Rumplestiltskin here thought it was a good idea to get a woman kidnapped and trap her in a box. The man I killed… he was someone I trusted, but he betrayed me to _him_. So it's all down to him really."

"Doesn't excuse you for killing someone." David said.

Emma turned to Gold, "You trapped her? Why"

Gold was still glaring daggers at the woman, and she responded in kind. "Come on, Rumpy," she mocked, "what's the use of lying when she can see through it anyway?"

"She's dangerous." Was all Rumple said.

Beth snorted, while Emma raised her eyebrows.

"So the Dark One is scared of someone?" Killian asked, smirking. Rumple scowled.

"Don't you get it?" Beth said, incredulous. "I'm no super-Dark One. Heck, I'm not even powerful. He's afraid because I'm unknown to him. He doesn't – and can't – know what I'm capable of."

"You overestimate yourself, dearie." Rumple finally broke his silence.

Beth smirked. "Oh, I don't think so."

* * *

 _"Elizabeth!" the queen shouted after her._

 _The fifteen-year-old princess, already halfway through the great hall, turned around. "What is it, mother?"_

 _Queen Ariana walked up to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to go on this trip?" she asked, concern lacing her voice._

 _"Yes, mother, I'm completely sure, and I'm telling you this for what has to be the ten thousandth time." Elizabeth insisted, "I want to go."_

 _"But… well, it's a two-month voyage. You'll-you'll miss your birthday." Ariana said, trying not to sound pleading. "I was thinking about a grand celebration, maybe a feast for all our people and those invited from other kingdoms…"_

 _"Mama…" Elizabeth hugged her mother. "it's great, it's a really really great plan, but… you know me… I'd rather go on a sea voyage and teach the captain how to sail his ship, than sit in a palace hall in a puffy dress…"_

 _Her mother chuckled. "I know. I forget sometimes, but the sea is in your blood, after all." She sighed, blinking away tears and pulling away from the hug, "Let's keep that feast for when you return?"_

 _"I love you, mama." Elizabeth said with a dazzling smile._

 _"I love you too, sweetheart." Ariana said, kissing her forehead and wishing her a safe journey._

* * *

Emma returned to find Killian in the kitchen, transferring lasagna from take-out boxes onto plates.

"Take-out?" she asked.

He threw her a smile and shrugged. "I figured you will be tired. Is everything alright?"

Emma nodded, slipping into one of the chairs. "That Beth girl's in lock-up, we've put the cuff on her in case she tries to use magic. It's… surprising, to say the least, how she knows about all of us."

"Aye… it was unexpected, knowing me – rather, us all by our names while we had never even seen her." Emma sensed Killian tensing at that last thought and frowned.

"Killian?" she asked, and he turned to face her. "What is it? Have you met her before?"

"I don't know, love." Killian sighed, "I've had too long a life and met too many people to remember, and it seems my memory is failing me. She looks… familiar. Maybe at some point of time our paths crossed, but I can't rightly place her in my memory."

Emma pondered over it for a moment. "Maybe we can ask her about it? See if she remembers?"

"We can, but she will likely lie." Killian reasoned. "I'm not even sure Beth's her real name."

"I'll know if she does." Emma said. Before they could say anything more, Emma's phone rang. "Hold on, it's dad."

"What?" she exclaimed after a moment, "But how, we locked her magic… okay, I'll be there…" she sighed, "Looks like we won't get a peaceful dinner after all. Our mystery girl broke out of prison."


	3. Love & The Free Spirit

**A/N: This is the only story that's coming to me right now, so it's getting updates soon enough. For readers of my other stories, I'll try to update them soon as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"She couldn't have used magic," Emma stated as they made their way to the station, "we put the cuff on her."

"Then how do you explain her escaping?" Regina argued.

"Oh, I don't know, she might have broken the lock!" Emma replied, "Not all of us rely solely on magic, you know. It's how I escaped from your dungeons back during the time portal fiasco."

"See," Emma announced once they reached the cell, "broken lock." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma shook her head, "We shouldn't have left her on her own here."

"If that means you foregoing dinner in favour of a pop-tart, then I don't think so." Killian interjected, and David expressed his agreement. "You deserve to live your life, not just take care of every villain that comes through. We'll find that girl."

"Are we even sure she's a villain?" Regina asked. "I know she killed someone, but that was a personal vendetta."

"That doesn't excuse murder." David interrupted.

"I know, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a second chance." Regina said. "We've all done bad things, and from the sound of it, she was trapped for a long time and reasonably angry."

Emma sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about her. The way she knows all about us, and the way she looked at us... there was something unsettling about it."

"And if the Dark One is afraid of her..." Killian added hesitantly. "She might be dangerous."

* * *

"I want you and our child to be protected." Gold said as he cast a protection spell around the shop. "This girl... she's dangerous, and she'll try to exact revenge on me."

"Why did you keep her prisoner?" Belle asked.

"Because he saw her as a threat." Came a voice from behind, and they turned to find the same raven-haired, blue eyed witch they had been talking about. "Missed me, I see, Rumple." she said with a smirk.

"What - but how - " Gold spluttered, the coward within shining through.

"Can't keep out what's already in." she said with a shrug. "Subtlety and stealthiness, always been my traits, not yours. Always liked a grand entrance, didn't you?"

"Get out of here before I kill you." Rumple hissed.

"You won't." Beth asserted, motioning to Belle's frightened face. "At least not in front of her. Does she even know that you put me in your vault, to be trapped for eternity? Or that that you didn't get rid of the said vault, as you told her, but kept them bounded by strong magic here?"

"Rumple?" To judge by her surprised tone, Beth was right.

For once, he distegarded his wife in favour of advancing threateningly towards Beth. "Don't test me." he nearly growled.

"Big mistake." she said impassively, while thrusting a dagger into his chest. "Don't test _me_ , Rumplestiltskin. Choosing me as an enemy was your biggest mistake."

Gold slumped, and fell motionless to the ground.

"Rumple!" Belle screamed, trying to shake him awake.

"It's pitiable how naive you are, and the way you love him, knowing that you'll never, ever be more important than his precious dagger, even more so." Beth said, looking at her with sympathy.

Belle turned her frightful gaze to her, clutching her belly. "Don't - "

"Oh, don't worry, I won't harm you or the child. I'm not him. You won't pay the price for his actions." she said airily. "And no, I haven't used the sole weapon that can kill him. It'll just keep him out for a while."

Belle nodded.

"Well, I must be off. The hero party must be searching." She muttered, stepping over Gold and heading for the door. She paused at the door. "A piece of advice, don't get too attached to him and don't trust him blindly. He'll only leave you heart-broken."

* * *

 _"No one is going to marry you, you know," her mother said, affectionately enough, as she ended another swordfight session, victorious as always. "they'll be too afraid of the one who defeated almost every man in the army."_

 _"That's good." she said, shrugging. "I'll be like you - an umarried queen."_

 _Ariana's smile faded. "It's not like that, Elizabeth. I did fall in love, and the only reason we couldn't marry was your father's untimely death. After that... well, I never really felt the same way again. Marrying was pointless."_

 _"Or maybe marriage meant more children, and the risk of the husband - and the rest of the kingdom - refusing to acknowledge an illegitimate child as the heir." Elizabeth said flatly._

 _Ariana's face hardened. "Whoever even suggested that would be banished immediately." She shook her head, "We may not have been married, Elizabeth, but our love was pure. You are pure. And you are the only child I'll want to ascend the throne."_

 _"I don't want a kingdom, Mama. You didn't need to sacrifice everything for it." Elizabeth said, looking down._

 _Ariana cupped her face and made her look up. "Look at me. Look at me, Eve." At that she looked up. It was rarely that her mother called her that. "I didn't sacrifice anything. Your father was the only man I could ever have loved, and now that he's gone, you're all that I'll ever need. As long as I have you, I don't need to marry or have any stupid man in my life."_

* * *

"What happened to him?" Emma asked as they examined Mr Gold, now lying on his bed.

"Sh-She stabbed him with a dagger. Not the Dark One's dagger!" she added hastily at the look of horror on their faces. "She said it'll just knock him out."

Regina examined the wound, before healing it. "Well, that was easy enough. I wonder how it can keep him down so long."

"There must have been some sort of poison on it." Emma surmised. "Strong enough to knock him out, but being the Dark One, he won't die."

"Maybe." Regina agreed, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait for him to wake up."

Emma heard Killian sarcastically mutter "Perfect!" and bit down a smile. "Okay," she said, "seeing that we've reached a standstill for now, I think we should head home now. It's quite late. We'll check on him and search for the girl tomorrow morning."

Everyone murmured their agreements and after a quick goodbye to Belle, left for their homes.

* * *

"I know you're there."

Beth hastily swapped the object in her hand for her dagger, though she did have a good idea who the voice belonged to.

"Whoa!" Henry said, backing away with his hands raised. "I mean no harm."

"How in the bloody hell did you find me?" she asked harshly.

He shrugged, glancing at the empty clearing. "It isn't exactly the best hidden spot."

"Right." she said, lowering the dagger a notch, "I forgot that thanks to this bloody cuff I can't hide myself."

"Wow, you do curse like a sailor." he commented, "Anyway, the others haven't checked the woods yet, but they soon will. So, you know, if you want to hide, you'll have to find a better location."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly are you helping me? I killed a man, attacked your grandfather - well, just temporarily neutralised his powers, but for all you know, I might be a serial killer on loose."

Henry shrugged. "You had a reason for those, and you didn't hurt Belle, so I don't think you'll hurt me. I just wanted to hear your side."

"Really?" Beth asked, eyebrow going a notch higher. "Didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'm the author. Of course I love to hear people's stories." He said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but no great story here." she lied easily.

"Come on, everyone has a story!" he insisted, "You have to have one too!"

"Okay, okay... but first, we - or rather I - need a place to hide."

* * *

 _"Mama? What are you doing?"_

 _Ariana turned, gasping. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"_

 _Elizabeth looked around the room, taking in the old frayed books, the hand-written manuscripts, the various ingredients and vials full of potions. That and the glow in her mother's hands, and the swirling, smoky liquid in the goblet in front of her._

 _"You practice magic?" she gasped._

 _"Look Eve, I can explain, but it'll take more time than I've willing to spare at this moment. You will know in due time, but for now, all you need to know is this." She heaved a breath. "Magic is a part of me, and I've long embraced it. I hope you will too. I do not know if this abiloty can be passed on, but if it can, and if it does call for you, I hope you will let it into yourself."_

 _"Mama..." Elizabeth started to argue, but Ariana hushed her._

 _"Now is not the time, Elizabeth. Your sixteenth birthday is coming near now, I hope we can celebrate it without this coming between us. Magic doesn't change who you are, Elizabeth, and magic or no magic, I am your mother."_

 _Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I will try, mama."_

 _Ariana smiled and patted her cheek, before turning back to her potion. Elizabeth watched as her mother raised the goblet to her lips and gulped down the potion._


	4. Beth's Secret

**Chapter 3**

"Here, we've reached." Beth said, ending their hike and pointing to the seemingly abandoned cottage in front of them.

"A cottage? Who's is it?" Henry asked. She shrugged. "Who cares? It's empty. That's what matters."

"It might belong to my grandpa - Mr Gold." Henry warned, but to his surprise, she smirked.

"Oh, he won't be bothering us for a while." She said confidently as she opened the door.

Henry paused in his steps. "What exactly did you do to him?"

"Nothing permanent," she said with a snort, "and believe me, it's a boon, though a short-lived one."

* * *

"It appears that the girl has some sort of poison that can render me powerless." Mr Gold, now conscious, explained to the gathered crowd. "For how long, I don't know, but it seems to be temporary. She can't permanently strip me of my powers."

"Okay, so no harm done." Emma said, then turned to the others. "I think we should try finding her. She's new here and stripped of her magic, unless she asks for help, it should be easy."

"Let's get going, then."

"Hold on," Regina paused as her phone started ringing. They watched her face grow pale as she heard whatever the person on the other end had to say.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It was Robin. I-I told him to keep an eye on Henry and Roland." Regina said, "Henry's missing."

* * *

"So... this will be your hideout?" Henry asked.

"Not yet." Beth pulled up her sleeve, showing him the cuff. "Can you remove it?"

Henry took a step back, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think that'll be the best idea."

Beth snorted. "Now the sensible boy is showing through! I was wondering how you became so naive..." when he didn't change his stance, she sighed. "Look, I mean no harm to anyone. Your family or anyone else in Storybrooke haven't wronged me in anyway and I have enough honour to not harm them just because they exist. The only feud I have is with the Dark One, which is settled unless he to strike me. The only use I'd put my magic to would be to defend myself, which I need to do right now. Your family wants to imprison me because they don't trust me, and living in a jail cell isn't exactly my favourite vacationing spot, especially after being trapped in a box for so long. That's why I need it."

Henry looked thoughtful, but indecisive, and she sighed again. She took a deep breath. "I promise I wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone in this town, except in self-preservation. You know, I really can't do better than that; I lived trapped in my castle for a century because of a stupid promise!"

Henry thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, but in return... I want you to tell me about yourself!"

Beth hesitated. "Why are you so curious about me?"

He shrugged. "Just like that. Maybe if I know you well I - and everybody else - would understand you."

"You can't tell anyone else." she said sharply, "I'm going to trust you because you trusted me, but no one else can know. Don't betray me."

"I won't." he promised, and removed the cuff from her extended arm.

Beth took a deep breath, and started casting some spell around the cottage. She smiled once she was done. "We're protected, and invisible." she said, sitting down on the chair. Henry sat down on the other.

"So... will you tell me about yourself now?" he asked.

"You're very persistent." she commented, "Somewhat like an annoying younger sibling."

He looked at her expectantly, and she sighed. "It was a long time ago, nearly two centuries. I was born a princess, and grew up preparing to be queen. But the day came too early... when I was sixteen, my mother passed away, but before her death, she made me promise never to abandon my kingdom no matter what. She wanted me to rule forever, and so on my sixteenth birthday, my mother gave me the present of a cursed kingdom, where time doesn't move, and in the process gave away her own life. The people left, every last one, but I couldn't, because I had promised my mother. I gained eternal life, but at the cost of eternal loneliness."

"Did you ever leave?" Henry asked, and Beth nodded slowly.

"After a hundred years or so." she said, "It had grown to be too much, and I couldn't take it anymore. So I left, but only to be captured by Rumplestiltskin."

They were silent for a while, before Henry asked, "Can I ask another question?"

"That in itself is a question." Beth retorted.

"Another one, then. How do you know so much about everyone?" He asked.

She smirked. "Well, well... why don't you guess?"

Henry placed his perceptive gaze on her. "Okay. Magic mirror?"

"Got me." she said, slipping a hand into her pocket and pulling out an ornate mirror. "I thought you would, seeing as Regina has a substandard replication. This one's better, and it doesn't have someone trapped in it."

Henry looked at it, fascinated. "I wonder why my book dooesn't have anything about you or the mirror. Can I use it?"

Beth smiled. It had been so long since she had company; despite her apprehension, it felt good to be able to share. "Sure. Let's see where your family are." then commanded to her mirror, "Show us."

It showed them all one by one, trekking through different parts of the forest or the town, searching for Henry.

"It seems you should be on your way, boy." Beth said.

"Henry." he corrected.

"Henry," she repeated, "it was nice to meet you. I know I can't really expect you to lie for me, but it's my request that you don't tell anyone anything."

"Okay." Henry said with a smile.

* * *

Emma and Killian were searching one side of the woods, while Snow and David took the other. Regina and Robin were checking the other parts of the town.

"I should have known." Emma said for the umpteenth time. "He wanted to come along, and we refused to let him. If he was with us, at least we'd know he's safe, and now I don't know where and how he is, and with our mystery girl on the loose..."

"Relax, Swan, we'll find him." Killian said, trying to give her confidence. "And he can take care of himself. He's your son after all."

"I know, but... I'm worried. That girl killed someone." Emma said.

"She did that in a fit of rage. I doubt she'll do something like that again for no reason." Killian reasoned. "And... well, she is just a lass. Hardly older than Henry. Who knows, maybe she's also just a young lass who needs our help..."

At that moment the bushes moved and they turned their attention to it, immediately on their guard. A moment later, the bushes parted and Henry came out, looking every bit the teenager caught red-handed.

"Oops?" he said, smiling sheepishly at Emma's glare.

Beth watched the scene through her mirror and chuckled, an almost fond look crossing her face.

* * *

Henry barely escaped getting grounded, but he managed it. He was living at Emma's tonight, and as Killian and Emma were having a date, Henry was home alone until later at night. Or he was supposed to be.

When he was sure his mom and Killian had left, he opened the back window and hissed.

Beth got out of her hiding place and made her way to the window, taking care to ensure no one notices.

"The coast is clear. Come on in." he whispered, and she climbed in through the window.

"Thanks a lot, Henry. I can never thank you enough for this." Beth said gratefully.

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to let you starve?" he said, smiling, "The kitchen's this way, mom made enough food for us both to eat." he laughed, "Does she really expect me to eat all of it? I don't eat _that_ much."

The door burst open and Emma came into their view, followed by Killian. They both had stern expressions on their faces, but both Beth and Henry were too stunned to react.

Emma broke the silence. "Didn't you think it possible that maybe we knew you'd have somone over for dinner?" she commented casually.

Beth and Henry glanced at each other and then at the two grown ups. Well, well, well... they were in trouble.


	5. The Queen of Azhyrrhia

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for disappearing off the face of without a warning. I know this took a lot of time, but I hope it was worth the wait. End of blabber session, now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Would any of you mind telling us what's going on here?" Emma asked, fixing both teenagers with a glare.

Beth let Henry fumble with an explanation for a moment, then sighed, knowing that the only way out for both of them was for her to open up.

"Forgive me, ma'am, it's all my fault. I made him lie to you. I just wanted some sustenance, really..." She started in the perfectly formal guilty appeal, eyes downcast, yet defiant. " I wasn't sure how Storybrooke would take to me, especially seeing that my image is already a... tainted one."

"Well, if you start my making a show of killing a guy..."

"It was a personal issue." She said defensively, looking Emma right in the eye. "But I assure you, Sheriff Swan, I mean none of the others any harm... Except perhaps Rumpelstiltskin, but you would find that my anger is justified, and I daresay more so than our dear Captain." She added vehemently, surprising them all. Emma was again taken aback by the glint in her eyes, nearly the same shade as Killian, as she spoke of him. She wondered, not for the first time, how was it that they were connected... Killian didn't show any sign that he knew her, but she...

A moment passed in silence, before Killian spoke in a quiet voice. "You'd find, lass, that the Captain has chosen to abandon his pursuit of revenge, and I would suggest that you do the same. Revenge brings nothing but dead ends and emptiness. But... this place can be your fresh start. You can build a new life here, just like all of us."

"And people will just accept me?" Beth asked, skeptical. "I am supposed to take just you - pirate, murderer, liar, cheat - your word for it?"

Emma winced. Clearly a lot of negativity.

Killian chuckled. "That's exactly the reason you should. Still here, and happy."

Emma smiled at him. Beth looked between them, and started snickering.

"Yeah, I saw what you had to do for that. Hate to break it to you, I'm not that patient." She commented, bursting into laughter.

Knowing she was making the situation worse, Henry dragged her back into the kitchen to get her something to eat.

Emma bit her lip, looking at Killian with a guilty look. "I made you work quite hard, didn't I?"

Beth snorted, and they could hear Henry hissing at her to shut up. Killian chuckled, and Emma was quick to join in.

* * *

Emma cleared her throat, breaking the two teenagers out of whatever hushed conversation they were having.

Killian and Emma took one glance at each other before turning back to the two kids, who were waiting with bated breath.

Finally, Emma spoke. "We've decided that we're gonna forgive you for your past crimes."

Both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Not that you could have kept me behind bars," she said in an undertone, "but thanks."

Henry laughed.

"Now don't get too excited, there's more." Emma interrupted.

Beth's raised eyebrow could only have reminded her of Killian. "Ahh... The terms and conditions of my release. How could I forget that."

"In a manner of speaking, aye." Killian said, "For your safety and the town's, we think it'll be better, if you stay here, with us."

A beat passed in silence.

"Live with you?" Her calm voice was in perfect contrast with her face, frozen in shock, eyes fixed on Killian as if he'd just uttered the most ridiculous statement.

Killian and Emma shared a glance.

"Look, don't take it as a prison sentence." Emma started, "We thought it'll be good for you... If you don't like it here, you could go over to my mom's, just that its a little cramped there..."

Slowly, Beth turned away from Killian and towards Emma, then sat down on an extended chair, lips quirking up imperceptibly.

"Its... just..." She started, but broke off mumbling. She sighed, "It's been a long time."

Emma gave her an understanding smile. "As we said, fresh start. Now come, I'll show you your room."

* * *

 _"You'll be a great queen." The minister's daughter and her best friend, Louisa, had stated._

 _Her nose rose slightly higher with the touch of pride. "I hope to be." She said._

 _'At least I won't rely on magic to solve my problems,' remained unsaid, as she glanced at her mother._

 _The glance didn't go unnoticed by her best friend, who looked at her worriedly. "Is everything alright, Elizabeth?"_

 _"Of course it is." She lied smoothly, and she spotted it as easily. The minister's daughter was no fool._

 _"What happened, did you argue? You can tell me anything, you know..." She said._

 _'No, I can't,' the princess thought._

 _'I can't tell you my mother weilds magic.'_

 _'I can't tell you how I hate it.'_

 _'And I can't tell you how it has driven a wedge between us._

 _"Yes, we argued," is what she said, "it was something trivial, really. I was just being a child. But now I realize I can't do that anymore. I'll be sixteen in two days, I'm no longer a child. I need to grow up and stop throwing tantrums."_

 _Louisa didn't believe her, she could see it, but she stuck to her lie. She didn't owe Louisa an explanation; she would be queen someday soon, she couldn't go explaining political decisions and balances of the royal treasury to her handmaidens, or the minister's daughter. All they did was gossip, they weren't worth it._

 _"My queen? My queen! Help! Help! Somebody help, please!"_

 _And just like that, a cold wind blew, and the palace of cards she had so carefully built fell apart at her feet. And throughout the storm it was the minister's daughter who placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, and stood there to wipe her tears._

* * *

The bell tinkled as the shop door opened and closed. Gold left the vial he was studying, making sure it was properly placed, and went to attend to his guest.

"Alright, Gold. Can I know what the reason for this late night call is? Or is this just a casual chat, dark one to ex-dark one?" Emma was feeling downright cranky: it was totally not a day for a visit to Gold.

"Ah, Miss Swan, aren't we in a delightful mood." He said sarcastically. "I'd have expected a more cheery front, there's word in town that the saviour and the pirate just adopted a child, and none other than the ruthless killer who calls herself Beth. Should've known your taste when you chose the pirate."

"Cut the crap, Gold. What do you want?" Emma said, annoyed.

"You're making a grave mistake." Gold stated.

Emma snorted. "Just because you hate her - "

"Need I remind you that she was the one who attacked me?" Gold asked coldly.

"For good reason, you locked her up in your vault for ages!" Emma exclaimed.

"And it'll be better if she went back there!" Gold stated.

Emma actually laughed. "You expect me to hand her over to you, so that you can trap her in your vault? I thought you knew me better than that, at least."

"I know you enough to know you would do anything to protect those you love, no matter how extreme the step." Gold said.

Emma leaned in. "Look, the only person Beth poses a threat to is you. And guess what? Even if she killed you, my only problem will be her becoming the dark one. I don't care what history you have, unless there's definite proof of her having ulterior motives, she's under my protection."

"Oh, but dearie..." He said with a malevolent smirk, "I'm not the only one she has, ah, history with..."

* * *

 _All sailors, friends and foes, stood in silence._

 _"No..." She screamed in disbelief, shaking the lifeless body of her lover, her sailor. Her hands came back red, drenched in his blood. He wasn't breathing. He wouldn't ever breathe, laugh, give that little smirk of his she so loved..._

 _"How could you!" She screamed, her voice cracking._

 _Captain Hook stood on the other end of the ship, his head still held high, though she thought she saw a twinge of regret in his eyes. It was probably wishful thinking on her part._

 _"How could you..." She repeated, just a hoarse whisper, losing all energy to fight._

 _"He stood in the way of my revenge." Captain Hook replied, his audacity to smirk setting fire to her blood. "Should have trained him better, shouldn't you have, love?"_

 _In a flash she was in front of him, holding her cutlass to his throat. It was sheer self-restraint that stopped her._

 _The lightning illuminated the bodies on the deck. Nearly half their crew had been killed, all in his ruthless pursuit. So stupid, so stupid she had been for thinking that he was different, that he had a heart._

 _"Eve..." Captain Ed, the brother she never had, warned from behind, but Captain Hook was already calling his men off._

 _She couldn't help it. She let the tears flow. "I thought you were better. I thought you of all people would understand. I was wrong."_

 _She saw it then, clear as day. The regret that flashed across his eyes, before the pirate exterior slammed back into place and he smirked. "Well, you know now. I take it you'll remember your lesson next time: never trust a pirate."_

 _Eve actually laughed, or as well as she could in the given circumstances. "No, captain. Never trust a vengeful man witha rotten heart."_

 _She walked back to where Ed was waiting, making sure to keep facing Hook. "You can leave, captain. You wouldn't be getting any answers tonight."_

 _He burst into mirthless laughter, and his crew joined in. "Oh, wouldn't I? After I came all the way here, hoping for a way to get my revenge? You disappoint me, witch."_

 _"Aye, captain, after you came all the way here and in your haste killed the one I loved." Eve stood straight, nose in the air, fire in her eyes; ever the perfect ruler. "Yes, you will not get the satisfaction of an answer from me or my crew. We choose to die first. This is our tribute to Ken, First Mate to this crew and the man I loved. He fought for love today, captain, fought to protect me. I thought that was something you stood for. And he died at your hands."_

 _Hook at least had the shame to look away._

 _"Look inside you captain, and think about everything that you've done for your revenge. You'll know that you deserve this. Returning empty handed." He did. She could see it in his eyes. At least he wasn't completely dead inside, there was some humanity left... But for how long, she didn't know. "Leave, captain."_

 _He complied, signalling his crew to return to their ship._

 _Eve sank to the floor, clutching what remained of her lover. She buried her face into his body, crying, crying for hours until there were no tears left. She didn't know how long it had been when she felt Ed's hand on her shoulder, and got up._

 _She looked out at the horizon. "I think it's time to go back."_

 _"Back where, Eve?" Ed asked._

 _"The Enchanted Forest!" She shouted to him._

 _"Azhyrrhia..." She whispered to herself._


End file.
